Trying to Hide
by NephlimInitiateXOXO
Summary: Jace Herondale and Clary Fray walk on different sides of the school hallways. They're supposed to hate each other enough to rip out one another's throats out. What if that's not what they really feel? Nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors, right?
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own 'The Mortal Instruments' series by Cassandra Clare or any of the characters used.

 **Trying to Hide**

 **CHAPTER 1: Sweet Dreams**

Clary Fray is your typical teenage girl, she goes to school, studies and of course parties like there's no tomorrow. Like most teenagers her age Clary hates school with a raging passion. She's been dreaming about graduation since her first day. It didn't help matters that her school is full of people who wrecked her head every single day and just drag the day on so that the pain is that little bit more excruciating. The worst of them all is Jace Herondale. He walks down the halls every single day like he owns the place. It just boosts his ego entirely when the girls just happen to drop at his feet. Clary also thought he was drop dead gorgeous but kept it to herself. It is something that she kept to herself. If it came out it would ruin her reputation. You see at the top of their schools social ladder there are two groups. It's a bit like the Jets and the Sharks from West Side Story. Clary is in one group and Jace is in the other. Alec Lightwood, Raphael Santiago and Sebastian Verlac are always at Jaces beckon call. Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood and Maia Roberts were all Clary's friends. Alec and Isabelle are brother and sister so that leaves things a bit awkward but it never bothered them much. The two of them left it all behind at school. Jace is a completely different story apparently. He was adopted by the Lightwoods when he was ten. He tries his best to torture information out of Isabelle but has always crashed and burned in his attempts. Clary has always felt truly sorry for Isabelle. Seeing Jace at school every day is enough for her.

Quite often Clary would spend time over at Isabelle's. Most of the time Alec and Jace are out which always works to Clary's advantage. Once, about three months ago when Clary stayed over at the Lightwoods, Alec and Jace came home drunk from a 'raving' party. To say they were completely and utterly drunk would be an understatement to say the least. When they came through the front door they were singing as loud as they could. It might have been the National Anthem but Clary wasn't sure because their words were so slurred. When Clary thought they had gone to bed she left Isabelle's room to go to the bathroom. She ended up getting sidetracked. While she was tiptoeing to the bathroom she felt a strong muscular arm wrap around her slim waist. She was dragged to the area just under the stairs leading up to the third floor, yes the Lightwoods live in a mansion to say the least. When Clary turned around she was struck by those familiar golden eyes. Her stomach flipped inside her. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She was Clary Fray. She never got worked up over boys. She never needed to. Similar to Jace all the boys dropped at her feet. The difference was she never took advantage of any of them. Before Clary knew what was going on she could feel Jace move near her and his oh so big muscular hands landed on either side of her head. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck and smell the beer from it. Next thing she felt his soft lips on her neck. What was going on? Clary didn't know what came over her when she craned her neck back to give him more access. It didn't help matters that all Clary was wearing was a baby pink nightgown she got in a Victoria Secret sale. Suddenly Clary came to her senses and pushed Jace back. He looked so lost.

"What did you do that for?" he mumbled. It probably took all his strength to do so.

"What do you think you were doing?!" whispered Clary angrily keeping in mind the rest of the house was probably asleep.

"Kissing you duh!" Jace whispered exasperatedly. He sounded like a little child who knew they lost their fight. Clary didn't reply. She just stood there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Although there were no lights on in the hallway she could still see Jaces tall, muscular figure walking towards her. She went to put her hands out to stop her but Jace bet her to it. He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them above Clary's head and began to kiss her roughly. Clary tried to wriggle free from his grasp but failed miserably. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was kind of enjoying herself despite her personal feelings towards Jace. She could feel her body give into his. Her arms fell and they wrapped themselves around his neck. Her mouth melted against his. He placed his hands on the small of her back and pressed her delicate body against his own. Their bodies fitted perfectly together. The kiss turned from rough to desperate and hungry. Clary didn't even know what was going on with her body. Why was it complying with Jace's body.

She could feel the tip of his tongue run across her bottom lip. She granted him access to the areas that never did she think Jace Herondale would get anywhere near. Then on her bare thighs she could feel Jace's hands roaming. He grabbed them firmly and automatically Clary jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her in the direction of what seemed to be his bedroom. A million thoughts were going through Clary's head at that moment but all she could do was cling helplessly to him by tugging on his golden locks. She could feel his body sway in rhythmic motions as they moved to his bedroom. As soon as Clary's body hit the mattress she pushed Jace back again.

"I thought we were having fun!" slurred Jace. Drunk as hell yet as cocky as ever.

"I'm not going to sleep with you drunk! I don't even know why I'm doing this," replied Clary. You could hear a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"You're doing this because you like me. You just can't admit it to yourself. At least I admit I like you," Jace whispered huskily in her ear. Clary was too confused to really comprehend what he was saying.

"Jace, you need to go to sleep," Clary said actually caring now.

Clary could feel Jace's body move and the bed dipping as he fell down beside her.

"Okay, mother!" Jace replied with a chuckle.

"C'mon Jace," Clary said as she was trying to stand up but Jace's arms just happened to be preventing her from doing so.

"You're supposed to hate me and vice versa," Clary whispered to him. As Clary rose from the bed she could swear she heard him say, "But I don't hate you."

Before Clary left the room she spotted a blanket in a heap on the floor and threw it over Jace. As Clary was leaving the room she whispered gently, "Goodnight Jace."

"Sweet dreams, Fray," Jace replied as she closed to door.

The next morning all the memories from the night before all came flooding back to Clary. She was dreading seeing Jace. She could imagine how awkward it was going to be. Isabelle literally had to drag her out of bed. Thankfully for Clary, Jace wasn't present at breakfast due to the fact he was extremely hung-over. The rest of the day was fine until just before Clary was about to leave the Lightwood residence. When she was walking along the hallway it felt like déjà vu because once again a strong, muscular hand grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the same position as the night before.

"I don't have a great memory of last night but I remember enough," said Jace huskily. It was obvious he had just woke up. His voice was doing things to Clary's body that she didn't think any guy to do to her.

"Believe me when I say I remember everything that happened," said Clary angrily. She couldn't let him see what effect he had on her. She was just as popular as he was. Why should she be the one to cower? So she decided to slap him on the arm.

"What was that for?!" said a surprised Jace. He was awake after that.

"For last night! Do you realise that if anything about last night gets out my reputation could be ruined?!" replied Clary.

"I'm sorry! I can't control this gorgeous body of mine when under the influence!" chuckled Jace whilst gesturing to his so called 'gorgeous body'. This caused Clary to slap him again.

"That's for you being your cocky ass self!" said Clary now with her arms crossed.

"Last night NEVER happened," continued Clary putting an emphasis on the 'never'.

Jace seemed to be annoyed at this stage and waved his hands up in the air and replied, "Fine by me Fray!" and stormed off. Clary was never so glad to go home because she really was not prepared to deal with a pissed off Jace especially when it was her he was pissed off at.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogations

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own 'The Mortal Instruments' series by Cassandra Clare or any of the characters used.

 **Trying to Hide**

 **CHAPTER 2: Interrogations**

"Clary? Clary?!" Clary could hear Isabelle talking but was too deep in thought to pay any attention.

"CLARY!" said Isabelle angrily while waving her hands in front of Clary's face in the hope she would catch her attention.

"Yes, Izzy?" slurred Clary.

"Don't you 'Yes, Izzy' me! I've been trying to catch your attention for the past five minutes!" If Clary thought that Jace was pissed at her that day at the Lightwoods then she didn't know how she was supposed to describe Isabelle's current mood.

"Sorry Izzy, didn't get much sleep last night. Had to study for that pointless history test that Mr Garroway decided to give us." This was half of the truth. Yes she was up half the night studying, but the five cups of coffee she had that morning made up for that. It had been three months since the event at Isabelles but Clary still couldn't get it out of her head. Jace may not remember it all but she remembered every little detail. It was almost as if as soon as she saw his eyes that she fell into a trance. That's what she blamed the event on anyway because there was no way in hell would she ever consider that she actually liked him.

"As if you even needed to study for that test. You would've gotten an A without opening a book."

That was one of the things that made Clary stand out from the popular crowd. She actually used her brain to her advantage. Quite often Clary would stay home from the parties just so that she could study. She was a straight A student in every subject. Simon was smart too but he never considered himself popular. He just hangs around them because he and Clary have been friends since they were five years old. Also Clary has always suspected that he has a little bit of a crush on Izzy.

"Oh well it's done now," Clary said. Right now Clary and Isabelle were sitting at the tables outside their school building whilst eating their daily salads.

"Clary..." Izzy was about to say something but sort of drifted off.

"Yes..." Clary imitated her.

"Why does Jace keep looking over here?" It took all Clary's strength not to turn around and look to see if he actually was.

"He's just being the creep that he is," Clary mumbled.

"C'mon I know you don't like him but he's still my brother and he's not a creep," Izzy said in a serious tone.

"Whatever you say," Clary grumbled. "Can we change topic please?" Clary really did not want to talk about Jace any more than she had to. She didn't understand everyone's obsession with him. Yes he is ridiculously good looking but he is as obnoxious as can be.

"Something happened between you two didn't it?' Isabelle inquired in a suspicious tone.

"No, why would you say that?" Clary tried her hardest not to let the colour rush to her face which would just make her look all the more guilty.

"Because when I bring up Jace you usually go on a rant on how much you hate him. It's almost as if insulting Jace is a sport to you. Yet today you just want to change subject. Spill it!"

"Nothing happened. I never go near Jace how could anything actually happen between us?" Clary answered. Somehow Clary guessed that Isabelle didn't quite believe her. Next thing the bell rang to tell them it was time to go to class. Clary never thought being saved by the bell would actually happen to her.

"Well guess we better go. Don't want to get detention do you?" Clary questioned.

"Pfft! I've already got detention anyway," Isabelle replied while Clary and herself were making their way to French class.

"What did you do this time?" Clary inquired. Isabelle got detention from time to time. Most of the time was for being late for class or not having homework done.

"All I'm saying is I did a bit of experimenting in science. That's all." Izzy replied suspiciously.

"Oh God Izzy what on earth did you do?!" Somehow this did not surprise Clary.

"You won't tell me about what happened with you and Jace so I'm not going to tell you what happened in science," with that Isabelle skipped on ahead of Clary and went into the classroom and took her seat. When Clary took hers a couple desks away, she looked over at Isabelle and Isabelle was looking straight back at her with a great big cheesy smile spread the whole way across her face.

That day at school Clary stayed behind after nearly everyone had left. She had an art project to work on that was worth fifty percent of her final grade. Art was Clary's greatest passion. She loved it so much because it helped her escape away from her own world. If she was painting a landscape she would pretend she was there and just looking all around her whether it was the Sahara desert or the Scottish Highlands. When she was painting portraits of other people she loved to make up things that could be in their minds. It helped her escape from her own mind, which she loved.

For this project Clary was painting the landscape she loved most. Her home from when she was a young girl. Clary, her mom and Luke used to live in the countryside until Luke got a promotion and they had to move to the city. Clary loved the city but the countryside would always be in her heart. Nights she would dream that she was still there and what life would have been like if she had stayed there.

"That's pretty good," a voice interrupted Clary's thoughts. Clary craned her neck and saw Jace leaning against the doorway. She rolled her eyes and turned to face her painting again.

"Nice to know my presence is appreciated Fray," Jace said with a chuckle. He stared to make his way over to where Clary was sitting. Clary could feel him getting closer and closer to her.

"Why are you here Jace?" Clary said while she continued her painting and didn't even bother to look at him.

"Because I'm a good person," Jace said with a smile on his face because he knew this was going to confuse Clary.

"How does you interrupting me painting make you a good person?" Clary just couldn't wait to hear some ridiculous retort from Jace to answer her question.

"Because my sister called me to say she couldn't pick you up and asked me if I could do it and because I've got such a big heart I agreed to do it." This was certainly not the smart retort from Jace that Clary expected.

"I don't live that far away. I figured you be the type to just say that I could walk home," Clary was in a bit of shock and forgot to be grateful for what Jace did for her.

"You have clearly been too entranced in your painting to even just take a look out your window."

At this Clary took a glance out of the art room's window. It was pouring rain, which was quite unusual.

"Guess I was. I didn't even hear the rain, never mind see it." Clary was still looking out the window when Jace replied.

"You're not going home anyway. Izzy told me to bring you to our house because she wants you there."

Clary just nodded her head in reply. There was silence between them until Jace broke it.

" You must really love painting to stay in this stupid building any longer than you have to."

"Yeah I do. I always have and always will I guess." Clary was beginning to pack up her stuff now.

"Why?" Jace questioned.

"Why do you care?" Clary retorted.

"Just intrigued I supposed," right now Jace was just staring at Clary.

Clary was about to say that intrigued was a big word to come from Jace but figured it might be a bit too harsh.

"It takes me to a different place. No stress, no worries, no school and best of all no fear." Clary didn't expect to reveal that to Jace. She never told anyone things like this.

"What are you afraid of?" Jace said quietly.

"Failing exams," this wasn't Clary's real fear but she wasn't going to tell Jace what it was.

"Ha good one Fray. As if you of all people need to worry about that," Jace said and started to laugh.

Clary couldn't help it but let a little laugh out too.

"You're not going to tell me what your real fear is are you?" Jace said with a bit of disappointment.

"Nope," Clary replied while popping the 'p'. She sounded kind of childish doing that but she didn't care.

"Guess we better get going then before Izzy calls and accuses me of murdering you or something," Jace said with a smile starting to spread across his face.

"I guess so because even I wouldn't want to see you rot in jail." A smile appeared on Clary's face too. This was the first time in forever that Clary had actually smiled at or with Jace.

"Nice to know Fray."


End file.
